Hell Found Me
by blood-onthe-wall
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had alot of problems, an abusive mother, a cruel cousin, but can one person just make everything go away? Or maybe like the saying goes, if you play with fire, you get burned.
1. Life's A Nighmare

Ok well this is my new story, enjoy!

"When the river of flames died down on my soul I lost my sight of hope. The one star that showed in the night where I castled my dreams fell from the sky in a barrage of thunderous hate. A life not worth living, a soul not worth having, a hope not worth hoping. When destiny plans nothing for me. When life ceased to exist inside those screen doors. Hell found me..."

My name? Kagome. My life? A hell on earth. And my heart? What heart? I think you have me mistaken with someone else.

This isn't a story of happy moments and lost love, or maybe you think its about how I'll learn to live happily ever after? If your so curious what really happened to me. Read my story, look and the pages of guilt and loss that I faced in my years.

And tell me whether it has a happy ending.

"You ungrateful little-" Kagome didn't allow her mother to finish her sentence. She simply closed the door behind herself.

She knew she might get a beating when she got home, and for that she smiled to herself.

Knowing that pain was the only reminder she had left that she was still alive. At least…on the outside.

She slowly walked down the steps of her fairly large home and walked down the sidewalk. She had school today, it wasn't that she liked school, or that she had to go, but what was the point of having a brain and not being able to use it? She wanted to humiliate people's meager intelligence and for that she needed to have one.

But school was so hard, the work was easy enough, but the people that inhabited the hollow building reminded her of the cruel and heartless. Of course she herself was too, heartless. But only to those who mistreated her. And even then, sometimes she had trouble standing up for herself.

She hated being weak, but it was the only thing that suited her, after all, as her mother always said, she was useless.

Her mind deep in thoughts while crossing the road she hadn't noticed the car speeding towards her, the sound of burning rubber on the hard concrete pulled her back down to earth.

The driver had swerved to miss her. Kagome fell on her knees, all her books scattering out of her backpack. "Are you alright!" A boy about her age walked towards her after exiting his car.

The boy had reached down to help her up but she immediately jumped back. Wincing slightly and holding her stomach. _Mom's beating…why does it still hurt? _The boy looked at her strangely before trying to reach out at her again.

Kagome quickly got up, and as if it was a reflex she bowed deeply. Holding one of her books close to her chest she waited for impact. But while she stood there shaking with tears forming in her eyes, the hit never came.

Inuyasha watched her with curiosity and concern. She looked hurt, but he could have sworn he didn't hit her.

She was shaking all over, and bowing? Why? Why wasn't she yelling at him for almost running her over?

"Um-" Inuyasha stopped, she had flinched at the sound of his voice. He shook his head slightly and continued. "Are you ok?" He said uncertainly. _You idiot, of course she isn't look at her! She looks like she's about to cry! Aw you stupid stupid- _"Gomen nasai" She said very quietly, interrupting his metal guilt.

_Why hasn't he hit me yet? _Kagome thought inwardly.

Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but he pitied her, she looked so weak and insecure compared to all the other teenagers he knew.

"Look, I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I just want to make sure your ok, do you need anything?" He said trying his best to be patient, as though afraid he might break her.

_NEED anything? What I need is a new home, a loving mother, a caring father, you cant give me what I NEED. _Kagome came up from her bow but kept her gaze on the ground. She shifted her book closer to her chest. "I don't understand." She said in her usual quiet voice.

"Understand?" Inuyasha said a hint of confusion in his voice.

"I can't recall what you are saying is an act of sympathy or mocking." Kagome said as if she was speaking to herself.

What was this girl? Mocking? She was hurt and she supposed he was mocking her? But what was he supposed to say? He did pity her. So was it really mocking? "It's not that I-- I mean your-- look I'm not saying--" Inuyasha couldn't figure out what to say. He huffed in frustration.

"I am sorry for my nuisance, I should be going." Kagome said in her fitting tone. "No wait." Inuyasha said before she turned away. And for the first time, Kagome had looked him strait in the face. But just as fast as there eyes met Kagome quickly looked back at the ground. "Gomen nasai." She said again.

She was apologizing for looking at him? Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her antics. It would have been amusing if not for the fact that she was hurt.

"Look, you seem hurt, come on, I think you go to the same school as me, I'll take you to the nurse." Inuyasha said.

"I don't need the nurse." Kagome said quietly, that if Inuyasha wasn't standing so close to her, he wouldn't have heard it at all.

"Bull shit! Come on." Inuyasha tried to grab her hand but she immediately pushed away. "Eh?" The small sound of confusion eluded his lips. "Please, j-just leave me alone." Kagome's shoulders shook lightly and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, come on now, don't start crying!" Inuyasha said in a panic stricken moment.

Kagome immediately stopped, pushing her hands on her mouth to stop from making her sobbing sounds.

"H-hey, don't force it on yourself, that's not what I meant." Inuyasha said soothingly.

"Go-gomen nasai." Kagome said wiping away her tears swiftly and bending down on her knees to pick up her neglected books.

To her surprise the new boy she met bent down and helped her. Once they stood up again Inuyasha looked at the books he held in his hands.

"Book of Shadows and Professor Drakes Outlook on Dragons?" Inuyasha said gaping at the books in his hands. "Interesting reading material." He handed her the books.

"Um, good day then." Kagome said giving a quick bow, but was again interrupted.

"Like I said, let me give you a ride to school." Inuyasha offered again. "I wouldn't want to impose." Kagome thought of the perfect excuse.

"It's alright, I'm new there anyway, you can show me around as payment." Kagome glanced up and could have sworn she had seen the most cockiest grin of her life time.

"No wonder." Kagome whispered, but Inuyasha rightfully heard her.

"No wonder what?" He asked taking her bookbag from her and putting it in the back seat of his car. "Nothing." Kagome said before quite hesitantly getting in the car herself.

"I'm such and idiot, I forgot to ask you your name." Inuyasha said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"It's…Kagome." At first Kagome had wondered whether to tell him or not, he seemed pleasant. But that would only last so long, after he would meet with Kikyo at school, she knew everything would change.

"Well, I'm Inuyasha by the way, oh, and don't forget to buckle up." He said before starting up his car. Kagome slightly tensed from her curiosity. Was he concerned? No, she shouldn't get her hopes up like that. Never in her life was anyone concerned for her. And they never would be.

"So what do you guys do at your school for fun?" Inuyasha asked trying his best to strike up a conversation.

"What's fun?" Kagome said, she hadn't remembered ever doing anything 'fun' in a very long time.

"Like, what sports and stuff do they have at your school?" Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Baseball." Was all Kagome said before turning to look out the window.

"Are you sure your ok, Kags? Kags?" Inuyasha voice drifted a little as she wasn't paying attention anymore. He honked his horn once and she jumped. "Gomen nasai!" She said quickly.

"Well at least I got your attention, I asked if you were ok?" Inuyasha said taking a quick glance at her before turning back to the road. "Why do you care?" Kagome mumbled to herself, unfortunately Inuyasha heard. "What do you mean, of course I care." He said.

But Kagome stayed silent, what would he say to make her cheer up he wondered.

"We're here." Inuyasha sighed as he pulled up in the school parking lot.

"Thank you for the ride, I must get going now." Kagome said quietly and tried to get out of the car, but the door automatically locked.

"Not so fast, your supposed to show me around remember?" There it was, that cocky grin again. Was he always like this she wondered.

"Alright." She said. Her hand still on the door handle.

"Good." He said before unlocking the door. Kagome got out, and much to her displeasure the door of his corvette went up like the other expensive cars she'd seen. So she had trouble trying to reach the handle to close it. Inuyasha, who was still in the car, watched in amusement as Kagome stretched to reach the handle.

But it didn't last long till he noticed her shirt had gone up a little, she had a nice waste he thought to himself. But that was just until he noticed the bruise located on her side. But was snapped out of his trance when Kagome shut the door, finally able to reach it.

Inuyasha got out of his car, should he ask her? But then he'd have to explain why he was even looking at her like that. And they had only met each other twenty minutes ago, what if she got freaked out and hit him?

That reminded him of Miroku. His old buddy and the notorious lecher.

Kagome led him into the building, but to his surprise instead of showing him around she led him to a crowd of people, apparently gawking at some girl.

Kagome cleared her throat, they all turned around and left. Inuyasha blinked, if she could do that by clearing her throat, what else could she do? "What is it wench?" Said the girl that the crowd was fawning over.

Kagome nodded her towards Inuyasha and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait, I thought you said you were gonna show me around?" Inuyasha said.

"Gomen nasai, miss Kikyo will show you around." Kagome said bowing. Waiting for Kikyo to make her self noticed.

"Hi, I'm Kikyo." Said the girl from behind him, Inuyasha turned around. _I don't like her already. _This Kikyo person was wearing the smallest clothes he had ever seen, and I mean EVER.

"Yeah….ok…sorry, gotta go." Inuyasha said. "Kags, mind telling me where the main office is?"

Kagome pointed down the hall and Inuyasha nodded. "Thanks, you coming?"

"Alright." Kagome said, anything to get away from Kikyo, her perfume was making Kagome really dizzy, and as if her wounds weren't enough, she had to deal with miss popular every day.

"Kagome what was up with that girl?" Inuyasha said as soon as they were out of earshot. "Nothing, she's perfect." Kagome said quietly. She HAD to praise Kikyo, otherwise her nightmare would only get worse.

"BS. That girl isn't right in the head." Inuyasha said making a swirling sign with his finger near his temple.

Kagome laughed a little, but immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. "Huh?" Inuyasha said. "Um, nothing." Kagome said quietly and turned to continue walking.

"Why do you always praise her, it's not like she's nice to you, like back there when she call you wench." Inuyasha said using his thumb to point behind them. "You wouldn't get it." Kagome said.

"Try me." Inuyasha glanced over to see Kikyo turn the corner.

"Quick hide!" Inuyasha opened the janitor's closet door and pushed Kagome in there and got in himself. He sighed in relief as Kikyo walked by without suspicion.

_Did he just touch me? _Kagome looked at Inuyasha while he saw him sigh when Kikyo walked past the closet they were hiding in, she on the other hand hiding by force. After all, she was PUSHED into the closet.

_No he didn't touch me, he touched my backpack, that's how I didn't feel it. _Kagome sighed in relief, but for a different reason. Ever since she was little, whenever a boy would touch her it'd burn, no mater what she did. It was like their skin was fire. Some kind of poison. But it wasn't, it was cursed.

"Aha!" Inuyasha said turning around and pointing at her with a triumphant grin on his face. That smirk that really did look cockier than usual. "Eh?" Kagome looked confused as to why he was so proud.

"You sighed the second she left, that means you don't like her either! Admit it!" Inuyasha said grinning from ear to ear.

"That's not it—I didn't—I wasn't—." Kagome sighed knowing she couldn't explain the reason for her relief.

"I win! Woo!" Inuyasha yelled getting out of the closet and putting his fist in the air to declare a full victory.

A couple students walked past wondering what they were doing in the closet that he was so proud of.

"But come on we still have to get to the office." Inuyasha said running down the hall.

"Hey wait!" Kagome ran after him and his cocky self.

Inuyasha stepped into the office and yelled "I win again!" "Since when-breath-was this-breath-a race?" Kagome said in between pants. Inuyasha only stuck his tongue out.

"Well what do we have here?" Said a oh too familiar voice for Kagome. She immediately went behind Inuyasha. Like a little kid who would grab their mother's skirt when they were shy.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking behind him to see Kagome, "Kags? What're you doing--?" Inuyasha was cut off by that oh too rude voice.

"Kagome dear I'm hurt, why are you hiding from me like that?" It was none other than Kouga.

"Kags why are you hiding?" Inuyasha whispered so only Kagome could hear. "I don't like him, can we please just go?" Kagome said.

"Um, alright, but where else can I get my schedule?" Inuyasha said.

"Guidance counselor." Kagome said quietly.

"Ok, let's go." Inuyasha said a little more louder than he had meant to. "Oh Kagome dear, your not planning on leaving so soon are you? I haven't even asked you out yet." Said Kouga in a pouty voice.

"Keep dreaming." Inuyasha said before grabbing the handle of Kagome's bookbag and shoving her out of the office. _Oh well, at least he didn't touch me. _Kagome said as Inuyasha let go of her bookbag handle as soon as they were outside of the office and in the hall.

"Ok, on to the guidance counselor." Inuyasha said, again with his cocky grin.

Kagome nodded, and they continued their little 'adventure'.

"Kags?" Inuyasha asked looking up at the ceiling. "Hm?" Kagome looked up from the ground and her thoughts. _Probably wants to tell me to take him back to Kikyo… _

"Well, I—er that is I—um, this morning—I saw a bruise on your side—where'd you get it?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome saw he was really embarrassed to ask a question like that. But the point was she needed to think of a good excuse. A really good one.

"I fell." She stated simply.

"But--?" Inuyasha's sentence was cut short.

"We're here." Kagome said quietly opening the door for him. Inside there was a young woman sitting at the front desk who sighed and looked up at Kagome. "Another injury?" She said as if this happened every day.

Kagome shook her head. "A new student." The young woman nodded and started typing something on her computer. After a minute or two something came out of the printer and she handed it to Inuyasha. "Here you go, you'll be following the gray schedule. Good luck!" She gave him a smile before continuing her work.

Kagome took the paper from Inuyasha looked through all the classes. _Great, six of his seven classes are with me. And then next semester ALL his classes are with me. _Kagome sighed regretfully and passed it back to Inuyasha, "your locker's this way."

Inuyasha's locker wasn't far from hers, two lockers down, course, they had the same schedule so it was obvious it would be. (lockers are organized by the schedule students follow)

"First period science." Kagome said after they both got there books. On the way to their class Kagome had told Inuyasha about their schedules, he had the most cockiest of all grins planted on his face that day.


	2. Don't Let Him Know

Yo! I'm back with another update!

"Glad you could join us Kayomi" said the teacher as Inuyasha and Kagome entered.

"It's Kagome." Inuyasha corrected. "Whatever." Said the teacher as she pointed with her eyes to a empty science table. "Welcome to Environmental science. Take a good look at the person sitting right next to you because your gonna see a lot more of them then your planning too. This year, instead of individual studies we'll be broken up into partners. So I'll assign the partners right now." The teacher looked around and continued. "The person sitting next to you is you partner, any questions? No? Alright then if you'll look on the board you'll see this year's syllabus."

"You will be doing some out of school projects so it might be a wise decision to swap e-mails and addresses. I'll be your teacher Mrs. Yamada. There are textbooks on all your desks, we'll be doing some worksheets, I know its only the third day of school, but get used to it. Open your books to page 13" Mrs. Yamada sat down and started instructing on what to do.

Science class was a bore, Kagome's leg wouldn't stop twitching (mine does that when I'm nervous) _addresses? What if he asks to come over to my house? _She took a side glance over at Inuyasha who was now drawing little devil smiley faces on his notebook.

Kagome sighed and continued her nervous racking. She looked up slightly when she noticed her heart rate get faster, what if he did find out her mother beat her? Would he do something? Kikyo didn't know, but if she did it wouldn't matter, Kikyo was Kikyo, inside and outside.

Kagome gave a small huff and ruffled her hair a little. She had finished the worksheet a long time ago, but there was still forty five minutes of class time to burn, and everyone was silent.

She guessed Inuyasha didn't care about the worksheet judging by how many little drawings he made.

Kagome was so deep in her little nervous world she didn't notice Inuyasha lean over to her to ask her something. "Boo." He said quietly in her ear.

Kagome jumped slightly, but not enough to get the attention of the class.

"Heh." Inuyasha laughed a little but stopped when he noticed Kagome turn away.

"Hey you ok?" He said leaning over again so not to disturb the class.

Kagome nodded a little but was still looking away. When she jumped it had made the bandages on her arm get loose and now you could see the cuts across her wrist.

"Oh crap." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Oh crap what?" Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to see her looming over her wrist. "What is that?"

"N-nothing, um, excuse me." Kagome said as she got off her stool and went out of the classroom. Inuyasha guessed the teacher supposed that she was going to the bathroom. He had no proof that she wasn't, but he would've felt better if Kagome had gone to the nurse like he told her to.

_That was so close, but, what if he did know about mommy and her drinking? Would he even try helping? I only knew him for an hour or two, but what if he could help me get away from—no that's getting my hopes up again, not this time, not again._

Kagome sighed and looked at the deserted hallway. She had pulled her sleeve down over the cuts for now, but she needed to get to her locker for her sweater.

And out of nowhere she was pushed against the lockers. "Ah." Kagome whispered wincing, there was a bruise on her back that just hit the handle of the locker.

"What are YOU doing here?" Kagome looked up, it was Hojo, he had went to her old school, and suddenly all the memories came back as if he was telling her the story.

_"Hey Kagome, wanna hang out at your place after school, Mrs. Dakota wants me to get some tutoring in math." Hojo said walking up to a small girl, roughly the age of 12._

"_Sorry Hojo, I can't I'm, um, going somewhere with my mom." Kagome lied. _

"_Kagome what's up with you? Your always skipping out on me, I knew that when the other kids made fun of you it was mean. But now I'm starting to think maybe I should join them, Kagome your so worthless." Hojo stated, half angry half disappointed. _

"_I-it's not that, my mother, she, she beats me alright! You happy! My mom beats me! There I said it!" Kagome yelled back, afraid that if he got mad at her they wouldn't be friends anymore. _

"_Your such a liar, Kagome I don't even know why I became your friend in the first place, all the other kids say your weird and being your friend makes me weird too. Now I see they were right, Kagome Higurashi we hate you." Hojo said like a know it all jack ass before running off away from her. _

"_I…hate me too." Kagome slowly started walking home, for the first time that school year…alone. _

"I go to this school." Kagome said in her usual innocent voice.

"Pfft, once worthless always worthless." Hojo said walking off.

But when he was passing the corner a textbook popped out and hit him strait in the face. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Inuyasha said dropping the textbook, what looked like very hard, onto Hojo's head.

"You jerk!" Hojo said getting up and throwing it off somewhere.

"You should be the one talking smart ass." Inuyasha said opening the locker beside him and grabbing Hojo's collar to stuff him in it. After slamming the locker door shut Inuyasha put the lock back on it and starting whistling when a teacher walked by.

"Whew." He craned his neck and looked around the corner to see if the teacher was really gone. Kagome slid down the locker wall and sat down. She blew some hair out of her face.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked kneeling down.

Kagome slowly stood up using the lockers for support. She seemed as though she was fighting herself not to say 'no, I'm hurt'.

"Yes, I—I'm fine." Kagome stood up completely, but her shoulder never left the lockers, still half using them for weight.

"You sure?" Inuyasha said skeptically.

"Positive - negative + positive." Kagome said. (positive minus negative is neutral, and neutral plus positive is positive.)

"What?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Nothing." Kagome said.

"Come on." Inuyasha huffed grabbing the handle of her bookbag again, remembering she didn't like it when he touched her.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome said going along obediently.

"Nurse." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Kagome jerked back causing Inuyasha to slam into the lockers. He had his eyes closed as if slowly counting to ten, and his eyebrow was twitching slightly. "Ow." He said after a second of silence.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kagome said bowing again.

"Yes alright I get it. Why don't you want to go to the nurse? And don't tell me your not hurt, I saw you limping." Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited, knowing he'd won.

Kagome remembering that Inuyasha didn't really know what she was saying when she talking scientific, tried to think of a really big word. "I'm a, uh, Refutasiousamorasoisis" (Ref—oo—tas—si—oo—am—or—as—so—si—sis--)

Kagome would've smiled but she was a very bad liar, you would think she would've gotten used to a thing like that by now.

"Liar. You think I'm dumb don't you? I know that's not a word." Inuyasha sneered getting closer to Kagome's face to gloat.

"Eh?" Kagome said, obviously he hadn't noticed how close there faces were, but it was very uncomfortable for her. "Hm, I win, your going." Inuyasha said jerking around and grabbing her bookbag handle again and this time walking a bit faster.

"Inuyasha-sama, please let go of my bookbag, I don't want to go to the nurse." Kagome said.

"Why would you rather me examine you?" Inuyasha said, already knowing her answer, he continued walking, and draggin her along.

"But Inuyasha-sama, people are staring, could you please at least let go of my bookbag?" Kagome pleaded, paying attention to the students walking by giving them glances and then second glances.

"How do I know you won't run away or something?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow and getting close to her face again. "I won't Inuyasha-sama." Kagome said looking down. "Good, because if you do, I'll tackle you to the ground." He was laughing, he made a very threatening comment, and he was laughing.

Kagome not knowing he was joking started laughing nervously too, afraid if she didn't he'd hit her or something. But she stopped imeediately when he turned around and looked at her.

"I was only joking." He said looking at her shaking.

Kagome nodded and continued ahead of him. "The office is this way." She said.

They both stepped into the office and down a small hallway leading up to the nurse's office. "Well hello Kagome, I'm sorry, but you aren't supposed to come and help me with the kids till Friday, I don't have anyone today." The nurse said looking up from her desk. She was tall, and middle aged, maybe in her early twenties. Her name tag said, Ms. Tachkoon.

"Actaully, Kagome's maybe hurt, you mind taking alook at her?" Inuyasha said.

"Course, anything for Kaggie." Ms. Tachkoon got up from her table and walked up to Kagome. "Well, let's take a look, lift up your shirt." She said lightly.

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly and the nurse looked over to him. "Oh right, sorry." She said to him before pulling a curtain around her and Kagome. Inuyasha turned around and shuffled his feet while waiting. He heard a couple whispers and fabric sliding, but nothing he could make out very well. Maybe she just had spraned her ankle a little at home and it was nothing?

Then he heard the nurse gasp and say, "Kagome how did you get those injuries?" Inuyasha shot around and was aobut to pull back the curtain when he heard Kagome's quiet voice cut the silence.

"I fell down the stairs, I'm sorry Ms. Tachkoon-kun, I'm just clumsy is all." Kagome said you could hear the samll forced smile on her face.

"I want them to get banddaged up this second, and Kagome...just, be more careful." Ms. Tachkoon said before pulling back the curtain. Inuyasha was caught in the act, his ear had been centimeters from the cutain and now it was facing Ms. Tachkoon's face. "Well better you eavesdrop than peek." She sighed before shuffling Kagome into the back room. "We'll be out in a minute." She said before closing the door.


	3. The Big Black Door

Is back, sorry it took so long….well not really, too much god damn homework….

Inuyasha stood there a little out of place. He had never been to a nurse's office before, being half demon meant you would rarely get sick. What was a guy to do?

"Alright, Kagome your free to go." Mrs. Tachkoon stepped out with Kagome in tow. "You go ahead Kagome, I'll catch up." Inuyasha said. Kagome simply nodded and left.

"How bad is it?" Inuyasha asked as soon as Kagome was out of earshot. "Worse that before." Mrs. Tachkoon said shaking her head. "Before?" Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. "I never really thought she was clumsy at all, but what am I going to do about it? I've already tried calling some child care centers, they've all come back with nothing." Mrs. Tachkoon sighed and sat down in her chair.

"Are you saying someone's been hitting Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking up to her desk. "I can't prove anything." She said, "you better catch up with her."

Inuyasha huffed and flew out the door. Mrs. Tachkoon wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or not but he slammed the door.

"What am I gonna do?" Inuyasha said walking down the hall looking for where Kagome went. They had maybe five minutes to get to class. Maybe he should just meet her there?

"Do about what Inuyasha-sama?" Kagome said from next to him. Inuyasha jumped. "Ah! N—nothing." He said, "um, could you stop calling me Inuyasha-sama, it's kinda weird." "Alright, Inuyasha-san then?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side a little. "Um, yea, I guess." Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck, why was she giving him titles?

"We should get to class." She said continuing her walk. That's when Inuyasha remembered. "Hey Kags?" "Yes Inuyasha-san?" Kagome lifted her head out of curiosity to what he was going to ask.

"I need to talk to you about something important, could you meet me after school at the library?" He said, unsure if she'd buy it.

"Um…" Kagome was unsure to say yes, what if she got home to late? She was sure she'd get a real beating. But there was a chance that her mom got drunk or something and fell asleep. Maybe even beat her home. "I guess it's alright, but I can't stay out to late."

"Good. So, what's our art teacher like?" Inuyasha said changing the subject. (Obviously)

"Ms. Sakura-chan is really quite wonderful." Kagome said, almost glowing at the thought of her art teacher. "Chan? You really like her that much?" Inuyasha said, a little jealous that Kagome never called him chan. But then again, they had only met about two hours ago.

"Suki-chan is what I call her, she's my mentor until I turn eighteen." Kagome said, a small smile on her lips, you could tell in was genuine.

"Your mentor? For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"My wiccaning is supposed to be on my 1st birthday, but Suki-chan wanted to wait for my 18th." Kagome stopped in front of a big black door. "This is her room." She said gleefully.

At the mention of wiccaning, Inuyasha noticed what Kagome was wearing, it was a long black skirt about to her knees and a black tank top with army black boots. So that's what she meant. She was going to be a wiccan. Inuyasha shuddered slightly, a witch in Japan? Did that mean there was a coven here?

"Inuyasha-san?" Kagome said turning around, before opening the door.

"Yea?" Inuyasha was pushed out of his thoughts and looked over to Kagome. "I need to tell you something before we go in." She continued, "this…art class, is for wicca, so, if your in it…you will have a wiccaning at eighteen too." She said stiffening as if waiting for him to explode.

Inuyasha just stood there. "W—what?" It wasn't every day you find out your gonna be a part of a coven without even knowing it. How was he supposed to react to something like this? But before he could really let the thought sink in, the door behind Kagome opened. "Kaggie, I see you brought a new recruit." The woman at the door petted Kagome's head lightly.

She was pretty tall, and wore a very dark red dress, she seemed to be pretty nice to Kagome. But she looked like some kind of vampire thing.

"Please…do come in." She stepped aside while Kagome walked in gingerly, Inuyasha had a bit of trouble believing the school had a room like this. It was big, that was for sure. But the walls were old looking, and a dark brown. There were no windows and only lanterns lit the room giving it one of those Dracula feels.

The seats were arranged by two's and there were only two tables, one already with two students sitting on it. And a platform desk for the teacher.

"What the hell is a dungeon room doing in a public school?" Inuyasha said, apparently he was asking everyone in the room, because it was pretty loud. "Watch your mouth, hell is not to be said in vain…as for the room, the school has no idea it's here, they think your on a free period. Study hall in other words." Ms. Sakura said, a smirk across her face.

"How come I never knew I had to have a mentor for my wiccaning, I didn't even know I was supposed to have one!" Inuyasha said, Kagome simply took his books from him and sat them on the table next to hers.

Before the teacher could answer, one of the students spoke up. "Wiccans can show a great amount of power, you should be happy your in such a group. My name is Prosper by the way."

He was a little shorter than Inuyasha, a bit pale like Kagome. He had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. His wardrobe consisted of a simple black shirt and jeans, nothing fancy, but black no less.

"He's right you know." This time the girl spoke out. She, unlike Prosper, was very toned. She had red hair and green eyes. Her clothes were a bit wrinkled but in good a shape as anyone's. A gray skirt and a brown sweater, not exactly the most creative colors, but you didn't see anyone really wearing them.

"Name's Artemis" She said coolly.

"Looks like we got ourselves a rebel? What do you think Kagome?" Prosper said, looking over at her.

"At this point I think it best if we just start class Prosper-san." Kagome said walking over to a shelf and pulling off of it some old hard leather bound book. From the outside the pages looked yellow and old, and the leather felt worn out. There was a small black gem on the spine of the book, and a cursive writing titling it 'Book of Shadows'.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, no one had bothered sitting down as of yet.

"The Book of Shadows, it has every spell, every demon, every little detail about wicca. Even the witches that were burned in Salem way back when." Ms. Sakura said in her usual calm and cool voice. "I suggest everyone take their seats, I want to test your brain power today…" Ms. Sakura walked into a back room that was only hidden by a bead curtain. Moments later she walked back out with a giant black bowl.

"If you have a strong will, then, you won't…oh let's say…jump on one foot, after looking in the water?" Ms. Sakura continued, " Constance, you first."

Constance walked up to the platform and looked into the bowl. She looked as though she was getting into a trance. Her head shaking lightly. The room was completely quiet…

"Ah!" Constance's shrill scream filled the room as she started hopping on one foot almost to the ledge of the platform. Eventually everyone watched as she fell over the edge with a loud echoing thump. "Ow…" She said slowly standing up.

Prosper stifled a laugh. "Oh shut up Po." Constance said giving him an ugly nickname. Prosper immediately stopped laughing. "Hey! My name is not Po!" He said as he watched her pat of the dust on her skirt.

She only stuck her tongue out at him and sat down. "Hm, you'll have to work on that dear. Kagome…why don't you go next…" Ms Sakura smiled in her devilish mystic as she watched Kagome walk up to the bowl.


	4. Mommy Dearest

Hey guys! I so love it when you beg, makes me want to update faster. I think it's cause I have this power over you…muawahahahahaha! (had coffee again)

Kagome simply sighed and looked into the bowl. There was a swirling green water in it that was blowing steam in her face. It smelled like some mint-like-vapor. The ones used for when you have colds.

She started feeling a little sleepy though. Like her head was just about to fall on the desk. After a while her eyes closed. Everyone watched from the edge of their seats. Ms. Sakura had this smug look, as if winning a big argument with someone of great importance.

When Kagome's eyes shot open, everyone jumped. They were a blazing red, you couldn't see any pupils or anything…just red.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of that calm quiet voice that she usually had. It came out more demonic, and had a rigid and hoarse echo to it. As if she was being possessed by a demon.

"Uhn shall a ma, heh kha sha!" Kagome grabbed a dagger from the desk and strode over to Inuyasha, her red eyes blazing. Artemis and Prosper shaking slightly.

"Uhn shall a ma, heh kha sha!" She yelled again slamming the dagger into the desk. Everyone watched the dagger as if waiting for it to explode. But when they looked back up expecting to see Kagome standing in front of Inuyasha's desk. She wasn't there.

The group looked over to where the bowl was to find Kagome staring into it as if she never left her place.

"What the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha yelled, getting up and slamming his fists onto the table, giving it a very good amount of dented wood.

Kagome jumped slightly and looked over to him as if he was crazy. "W—what?" Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome dear I think you should go home—" Ms. Sakura was about to put a hand on Kagome's shoulder when Inuyasha yelled out, "don't touch her! This is all your fault!"

Inuyasha threw Kagome his car keys. "Kagome go wait in my car.

"But—" Kagome looked over to Ms. Sakura as if asking her permission. After getting no recondition, she simply put her head down and walked out of the room. Holding the car keys close to her chest.

After the door shut Inuyasha looked back over at Ms. Sakura as if she was scum. "What did you do to her?" His voice was edgy, it could send shivers down even the bravest person's spine.

"Nothing…" Ms. Sakura said coolly. Her smirk still planted on her face.

"Don't look so smug, you know what happened and you better tell me or—" Inuyasha took at step forward, but was interrupted. "Or what? You've known the poor girl for five hours and suddenly you're her protector? Your dealing with something out of your control kid. This is more out of your league than you could ever imagine." Ms Sakura's smile slowly turned into an agitated frown.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, she was telling him to back off? Like hell he would. "Over my dead body." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"How naïve." Ms. Sakura said, awaiting his defeat. But the determined look on his face wasn't doing her any good. "Artemis, Prosper, leave the room." Ms. Sakura pointed towards the door.

They both gave a small huff, but left quickly without a word.

"Kagome's wiccaning is on all Hollows Eve. And I plan to have her on the brink of power. Practicing her demon rights just happens to be one of them. Whether that the case or not…" Ms. Sakura turned around faces the board. "I would never hurt Kagome—" She turned around at the sound of a slam.

Inuyasha had left. And he had made sure to make it a very loud exit.

Kagome had been waiting in the car for a minute or two now. The radio had been on when she turned on the car. And so the blaring rock hit her ears at once. She immediately blocked her ears and shut her eyes. The music was nice, but loud. She quickly turned the volume down and switched threw the static to find Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

Scooting into the passengers seat she relaxed. She put her fingers in front of her and played invisible keys as the song went on. Never missing a note. She could almost feel the cold smooth surface underneath her fingers.

Kagome jumped slightly when she heard the car door shut beside her. She sighed slightly seeing it was Inuyasha. "You play the piano?" He said cocking his head to the side.

Kagome pulled her hands back and slightly nodded, feeling embarrassed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." Inuyasha said, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks.

She nodded again, so Inuyasha simply let it go and started to drive out of the lot.

Once on the road, he took a turn opposite of Kagome's house. (Remember she got in an accident with him on the street in front of her house.)

Kagome looked up. "Where are we going?"

"Out for ice cream. What's your favorite flavor?" Inuyasha said leaning forward to see a street sign. After all, he had just moved here, and didn't know the streets that well. Kagome's mouth turned sour. HE used to take her from school. HE used to sneak her off to ice cream parlors. HE did. That horrible, horrible person. How a daughter could spite and loath her father was a mystery, but she did. After all, he had left her with that monster when she was younger.

"I don't like ice cream." Kagome said, a little too bitter for her type of person.

"Aw com on, everyone likes ice cream." Inuyasha said, leaning forward again to look at a street sign. "I just want you to take me home Inuyasha-san." Kagome said looking out the window to avert her eyes from his suspicious gaze.

She wasn't lying, just avoiding the truth. Inuyasha huffed. He'd have to give up on this one. So he'd take her home today. But on one condition.

"I'll take you home…if you let me take you out for ice cream tomorrow." Inuyasha said, taking an exit to turn back to her house.

Kagome bit her lip. She wouldn't have to get a ride from him the next day. So she wouldn't guarantee that deal. Just leave before he finds her. It was full proof. "Alright." Kagome said. Just when Inuyasha pulled into her driveway.

"K, see you later Kags." Inuyasha said waving her off before pulling away.

Kagome bit her lip again as she nervously opened the door. "Why are you home so early?" The accusing voice of her mother shot into her ears after she closed the door as quietly as possible.

Kagome turned around. "Well?" Her mother said tapping her foot on the ground.

"My teacher sent me home." Kagome said to her mother. But it was a little more of a whisper. "Your 3rd period class started ten minutes ago, how did you get home so fast?" Her mother shot at her.

Kagome couldn't lie, mommy dearest would see right through it.

"I took a ride home with a friend." She said. Perfect. "You don't have any friends, your fat, and stupid, and worthless. Who the hell would want to be friends with you? Look at you, your pathetic, they probably feel sorry for how low you are in status." Her mother said. She was right. Kagome didn't deserve any friends. She was stupid, and worthless, and pathetic.

"Go to your fucking room, I better not see your face till dinner." Her mother said walking into the kitchen. Kagome took her chance. She pulled off her shoes, and carried them, along with her bookbag, up the stairs.

After closing her room door. She mindlessly placed her book bag on the table. Causing the vase standing a little unbalanced to fall.

Kagome winced, she could hear her mother coming up the stairs. "What the hell is your problem? I try to be nice, but no, you have to be a bitch about it and take me for granted!" Kagome's mother pulled out a knife and hack it across Kagome's torso. "Mom…"


	5. Find Me In The Rain

Hey! I'm back with another update, Enjoy you free loading bastar—I mean extremely nice reviewers…heh…heh…

Kagome belted over and fell on her knees, holding onto her stomach tightly. She looked down to see an oozing red liquid pouring from her waist. This was too far. No way in hell could Kagome stay here, not now anyway. But she was in no condition to go anywhere.

Kagome's eyesight started to blur, and her head was pounding as if it'd never stop. She moaned and fell over rolling on the ground a bit out of the pain in her stomach.

A puddle of blood dripped where Kagome was laid. She had blacked out.

"Hey Sess, I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled through his house, throwing his key's carelessly onto the side table next to thesofa.

"Oh look, the geek patrol's early, what happened?" Sessomeru, Inuyasha's older brother walked down the stairs and plopped onto the couch.

"Nothing of the sort icicle ass." Inuyasha had always called Sessomeru that, only because of his coldness and hate towards everything.

After only getting a glare from Sessomeru, Inuyasha simply said, "I'm going to go play some basketball out back." And left.

The day had went by pretty fast, dark clouds started surrounding the area. Making it dark and gloomy, but the sun had almost set, so it was pretty dark. Inuyasha ignored it, and continued playing. But it had started to rain heavily so he went inside.

Sessomeru was in the kitchen when Inuyasha opened the back door. Which, was by fact, connected to the kitchen. Seeing Inuyasha wet. Sessomeru made a smart ass remark. "Finally, god decided to take giving you a bath into his own hands."

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said before walking up the stairs to change.

When he came back down in a dry black T-shirt and green khaki shorts Sessomeru looked up from his book. "We're out of milk, go to the store and get some." He said holding up a ten dollar bill.

Inuyasha huffed and grabbed it. "AndI just put on dry clothes too you ass. I hope your not expecting change from this ten, cause I'm spending all of it." Inuyasha said slipping on his skater shoes and walking out the door.

Kagome woke up with one of the biggest headaches of her life. She moaned and slowly stood up.

Limping into her bathroom, she pulled down the toilet seat and used it as a chair, every step she had taken burned her insides.

Opening the cabinet, she pulled out some bandages and peroxide. Pulling off her shirt she started treating the injury. Kagome was lucky, from the looks of it, the cut wasn't too deep. But it still hurt like all hell would break loose.

Wincing every now and then, she managed to wrap the wound up tightly. Getting up she looked out her window. No way was she staying here. Going down the stairs, she passed her mothers room. Where, she saw her mother laying in the bed, drunk and asleep.

Kagome quietly slipped on her shoes, and pulled her bookbag filled with some extra clothes out of her hallway closet. She always kept it there, in case she wanted to get away from her mother sometimes when it got intense.

Grabbing her black umbrella she quietly left.

Walking down the rainy street she thought of where she would go for the night. Maybe Miss Sakura's home, she had stayed there a few times before. But then she remembered how mad Inuyasha got at Miss Sakura. He had wanted her to leave. No, if she wanted to keep her friendship with Inuyasha, she wouldn't go there.

But it was hard to find anywhere else. She really didn't have any friends.

Sighing she sat down at a bus stop bench that was covered from the rain.

After a while of thinking she stood up again, she'd just go home. What a waste, she really should of thought where to go before leaving.

Walking down the rainy street again, she realized she was very far away from her house. And after all, she was only wearing a black tank top and a skirt, even if it went down to past her knees.

Would she catch a cold? It wasn't freezing out, even if it was October. But chances were she would.

"Kagome?" A voice called out to her.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha jogging over to her. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha's gaze fell to her torso, the bottom half of her tank top was drenched in blood. And the rain was dripping in onto the sidewalk. So much for her umbrella.

Kagome followed his gaze, how could she not have noticed the blood? Her mother was right, she WAS stupid.

"Oh gods Kagome, why didn't you call someone?" Inuyasha said dropping his grocery bag and taking a step towards her.

"I—it's just a little cut is all. Nothing to worry about." Kagome said averting her gaze again. No matter how much she wanted his closure, she wouldn't let him touch her, knowing what would happen.

Her skin would burn like all those times before. Whenever she touched someone of the opposite sex.

"Bull shit, look at you! Your shirts covered in your blood!" He said taking another step to her. Kagome could only hope that he wouldn't touch her. But it seemed all hope was lost. Because he did.


	6. Let Heavan Cry For You

Yo! I'm back again, I'm so evil leaving that little cliff hanger. But oh well, here's the next chapter!

Inuyasha moved forward pulling her close to him. "Who?" He said, holding on tighter. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, waiting to feel that harsh burn that always came. But it never did. Her mouth fell open.

Why? Why couldn't she feel it? Was it because of the cold rain? No, that wasn't it. "Kagome answer me." Inuyasha said. "No one." Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha put his chin on her head and huffed frustratingly. "Your coming with me." Inuyasha sighed. "I'm not letting you go home. Not if you won't tell me who's doing this to you. All I can do is keep you around my house until you do." Inuyasha sighed again. He closed his eyes, putting his forehead to Kagome's. His eyebrows furrowed.

What was he going to tell Sessomeru? "Inuyasha-san?" Kagome said quietly. What was he thinking?

"Alright, come on, your staying with me until I know." Inuyasha grabbed her arm lightly and walked towards the direction of his house.

Inuyasha walked into his house and led Kagome to his room. "You can change in here, I'm supposing that bag had clothes in it?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. "K well I'm gonna go talk to my brother about you staying, I'll be right back."

When he left Kagome locked the door and set her bag on his bed, opening it, she grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair on black jeans.

After slipping them on she pulled on some socks and unlocked the door. Placing her wet clothes in the bag.

She was really tired. Maybe she could lay on his bed for a minute or two until he came back. She slowly laid down on his bed and closed her eyes. Kagome must've really been tired because she almost immediately fell asleep.

"Hey Kagome it's cool with my brother—" Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome already asleep. Inuyasha smiled to himself, she looked really cute when she was asleep.

Wait, hold the phones. Where did that come from? Inuyasha shook the thought out of his head.

Turning off the light, he walked over to his computer and decided to surf the net for a while before camping out on the sofa.

Inuyasha yawned, it had been about an hour half. He decided bed time was now. He tuned around to see Kagome fidgeting in her sleep. Her head would turn from side to see and she was grabbing the sheet of dear life.

Her breathing cycle had gone from normal to fast short breaths.

It was a fact, Kagome was having a nightmare. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her side. Sitting down he put his hand on her forehead. Yep, she was burning hot. Feeling his hand on her head, Kagome had calmed down a bit, but not enough.

Inuyasha yawned again. He pulled the blanket over and laid down. He was too sleepy to go downstairs. And besides, maybe her nightmare would go away if he was there.

Unconsciously, Kagome moved her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha stiffened lightly at the small gesture. _She's not even awake, stop blushing… _Inuyasha thought as he felt heat rise up on his cheeks.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, first off, a girl he knew for one day was laying in a bed next to him. And second, that very same girl, was being abused by someone, and she refused to tell him. Wait…was that three things?

Inuyasha huffed and shifted his head over hers. Then he remembered that show he saw on discovery channel. It was about how people are more responsive to questions if their half asleep…or drunk. (Yea, Inuyasha's smart, so live with it.)

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered quietly in her ear.

"Mmm…what…?" Kagome said, it was coming out as more of a sigh rather than a whisper, but Inuyasha made out the words.

"W—who h—h—hurts you Kagome?" Inuyasha said. That was the hardest sentence he had ever said in his life.

"Muf…fer…" Kagome yawned stretching before pulling Inuyasha closer and burying her head in his shirt.

"Well that got me nowhere…might as well get some sleep." Inuyasha said leaning his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

The next morning………

Kagome yawned slight and stretched only to be held down by some weight. It was light, but the point was that it was there. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her fingers traced overa big fluffy ear. Relaxing, Kagome supposed it was her cat Panda, sneaking into her room and sleeping on her pillow. Her cat always did that when it got too cold outside.

Rubbing the ears, her supposed cat nuzzled into her neck and she heard a sort of growl. At first she thought it was a dog, but the ears, they could only belong to Panda.

Kagome felt something hot on her neck, was Panda licking her? No, wait, this wasn't Panda, it felt more…intimate.

Kagome's eyes shot open and she looked to see the ear she was rubbing belonged to the one and only Inuyasha. And he…and he…he was licking her!

Kagome slapped her free hand on her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She continued to rub his ear, afraid that if she stopped, he'd wake up, and she'd have to give the hardest explanation of her life.

She slowly tried to free herself but Inuyasha gripped her waist tightly. Although she'd never admit this to a living soul, it felt a little good. Kagome shook her head furiously, never, never would she think that again. All of a sudden she froze.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned yawning. _Bloody hell he's waking up! _Kagome smacked both her hands and hid her facein them. Inuyasha sat on his elbow and looked down at her. "Kags?" He asked again, this time fully awake.

Inuyasha almost gagged when he smelled his scent all over her neck. What the hell did he do to her in his sleep? And how the hell was he supposed to ask a question like THAT. Maybe he should pretend not to notice?

While Inuyasha was arguing with himself, Kagome just laid there with her hands on her face. After a moment of silence, she separated two fingers and peeked out to see Inuyasha fighting with his thoughts.

Suddenly Inuyasha's alarm sounded, 'Only in Dreams' by Weezer filled through the room. "I—I guess we should get ready for school." Inuyasha said sitting up completely.

Kagome nodded through her hands.

"Come on Kaggie, look at me." Inuyasha sighed moving one of her hands. He regretted doing that with his entire heart. Her eyes filled with tears, and her cheeks wet and red. Even though only one hand was removed from her face. That sight was enough to make him die of guilt. Did he do this?

Inuyasha knelt down on top of Kagome's head and looked her straight in the eye. One of his hands held hers above her head on the pillow. The other still over her face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started sternly, "what did I do to you?"

There was a small silence in the room, where all you could hear was Inuyasha's radio alarms clock and then, "you didn't mean it—" Kagome had started but Inuyasha interrupted.

"Still." He said. That same stern voice as serious as ever. Kagome looked away, over at Inuyasha's ceiling fan, right past his face. Right past his eyes.

She took her hand and turned it horizontally so it covered both her eyes, and then said, "you licked my neck…I thought you were my cat."

"Kagome why won't you look at me?" Inuyasha sighed with sad eyes.

"B—because every time I do…I can see him…in your eyes," Kagome removed her hand from her face. "You have his eyes Inuyasha."

That was the first time. The first time she had ever said his name without a title. The look she gave him…it was intoxicating. Her light chocolate brown eyes were so innocent. As if her soul had been left behind when she was no older than seven. A sweet little girl in pig tails. A big broad smile planted on her face.

Outside it was raining…the cloudy dark skies and the gloomy morning sun was hidden away from the world. The heavens were crying for her…for…Kagome.


	7. Light Conversation

Hey I'm back, lemme just jump into the story k?

Miroku looked over at his computer, it was flashing, Inuyasha was online and had sent him a message. Him and Inuyasha had been friends since forever, he had finally moved to the same school.

(Miroku:Perv101 Inuyasha:willkillu)

Perv101: Hey! What's up?

WillKillu: I got a problem…

Perv101: With the ladies? Cause that's all I'm good for ;)

WillKillu: Sort of…

Perv101: How so?

WillKillu: This girl, Kagome, she confuses me

Perv101: Kagome! Dude you better stay away from her!

WillKillu: Huh? Why?

Perv101: She's into that witch crap, I swear she could put a curse on you that would rip of your-

WillKillu: Don't finish that sentence…

Perv101: 0.o? W/e not like I said anything weird…

WillKillu: If she's so…whatever way you think she is, how come? She just spent the night at my house.

Perv101: Got a little action last night huh? ;)

WillKillu: Shut up, nothing like that, I think someone's been hitting her.

Perv101: Omfg, who?

WillKillu: I don't know who it is, she won't tell me, but I found her in town bleeding like hell, she didn't even notice.

Perv101: Wow man, this is serious.

WillKillu: Yea…

Perv101: Where is she now?

WillKillu: I let her go home.

Perv101: You WHAT? Her mom or dad could be hitting her! You need to call the cops!

WillKillu: No, remember how my dad was, if it is her parents, they'll probably just move again. Just got to get her away from them.

Perv101: What're you gonna do?

WillKillu: WE'RE, going to make her spit it out.

Perv101: Yea sure involve me with a witch who can cut off my-

WillKillu: DUDE! Read my username! I swear to god if you finish that sentence!

Perv101: Alright! Alright! I'll help…meet me at school tomorrow at the yard, bring her with you.

WillKillu: Fine.

Perv101: I know you like her…no sense in hiding it…

WillKillu: So? You like that Sango girl. That one you tell me always hits you.

Perv101: Every slap is filled with love…

WillKillu: 0.0; Uh…your getting a little too horny, I'll see you later…

WillKillu HAS LOGGED OFF

"Fine be like that!" Miroku said out loud before going to get something to eat.

Kagome got home and slowly closed the door. "Where were you last night?" Her mother's voice boomed.

"Just a friend's house mother." Kagome said quietly. "Yeah right! You were probably at some guy's house you skank!" Kagome felt a harsh burn on her cheek. Pulling her hand up and placing it where the spot her mother had struck.

"I wasn't I swear mom!" Kagome said. "You pathetic, worthless, intolerant little witch!" Her mother grabbed her by the neck and slammed her in the wall.

Kagome held her mother's forearm to keep less pressure on her neck. She already started to fell dizzy. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Feeling really light headed Kagome started to close her eyes…what happened after that, she didn't know.

Inuyasha threw off his shirt somewhere and climbed into his bed. He was so restless but he knew that if he slept the next day would come faster. He stared at the ceiling for a while until an idea popped into his head. Walking over to his computer, he went to the school directory and looked up Kagome's number. (I don't know if your school has that, but mine does.)

Laying back down on his bed, Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed.

Kagome heard a light bell going off, she put her hand on her head and moaned. She must've hit it when she fell down. Slowly limping up, she realized the phone was ringing. Gasping, se looked around for her mom, who was nowhere in sight. Kagome looked over to the clock, it was 10:35, she must be out drinking…again…

Oh mom, is only you knew how much pain you give me, every time you let yourself go. I don't care if you hit me, or yell at me…just look at what your doing to yourself…I…but no matter what, I could never hate you.

Kagome put a hand on her chest, her ribs were probably bruised. She ignored the phone and climbed up the stairs, closing and licking her door before falling one the bed. The message machine went off. _"Hey, Kagome, it's Inuyasha, I know it's late, but when you get back from wherever you are—" _

Kagome picked up the phone and turned off the message machine. She tried to mask the pain from her voice as much as possible.

"Inuyasha-san? H—how did you find my number?" Kagome winced, everything hurt, it was even hard to speak.

_"Just the school directory…but anyway, are you ok? You sound a little weird."_

"N—no, I'm fine, maybe just a small cold." Kagome lied, at least she could manage that much.

_"You want me to bring something over for you? It sounds bad."_

"No!" Kagome yelled sitting up, she realized how that sounded. "I—I mean, my mom isn't home, I'm not aloud to have guests"

_"Alright, well, get some sleep I'll come by to pick you up around 8:30 tomorrow ok?"_

"You don't have to." Kagome said quietly.

_"Yeah…but I want to."_

Kagome was quiet or a second, he wants to, she thought. "Good night Inuyasha-san."

_"Night Kagome."_

Looking at the clock Kagome was it was 10: 45. Not a very long conversation, but she just wanted sleep. She was lucky she didn't need bandages this time, since it was only bruises. Next time maybe she wouldn't be so lucky.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to give you guys something while you wait for a longer one, I'm also disapointed with that last chapter of Dammit I Changed Again. So if you read it, know that I'm also remaking that chapter. R&R


End file.
